Under The Sakura Tree
by Da-White-Moon13
Summary: After 2 long years of the relationship, how will Ichigo finally ask the most important question of his life.


Under The Sakura Tree

In the middle of summer, a raven haired girl stood with her hands holding on to the rather large, soft and slim ones that belonged to a tall orange spikey haired boy. She had been standing there for the past 10 minutes with nothing being spoken between said girl and the boy in front of her. They had planned on having a nice picnic in a very beautiful park which was famous for the huge and fully bloomed sakura trees and very green soft grass. It was after all a very special place for both individuals, and they just simply coulnd't give the opportunity up. Her patience was wearing thin "Hurry up, Ichigo!" she yelled as a vein had already popped on her forehead. Ichigo, the boy who was well known for that scowl he always wore everywhere he went and for his fighting skills he had picked up on after being bullied by strangers who simply couldn't stand his orange hair. The boy who she had saved and passed on her powers to, the boy who came to her rescue when she was fixing to get executed in Soul Society but most importantly, the boy who has been her boyfriend for the past 2 years. For more akward that it seemed, they couldn't deny the fact that they looked damn good together. It was truly a shocker at first since all they do is bicker, fight, hit each other and argue. But everyone knew how deeply they cared for one another. It was really shown in his eyes when Rukia left him after Byakuya and Renji had come to the real world to gather her up and take her back. When he witnessed how Grimmjow stabbed her in the stomach and was thrown on the ground like a rag doll. When Orihime was healing her in order to save the life he cared so much about. The biggest one had been when she stepped in front of him when Tsukishima was going for the stab in order to take his life but knowing that if she get impaled, it would make her forget about him.

Same went for Rukia, when she saw him bleeding non-stop after trying to save her from being taken away. When he had arrived and dodged the attack from Sode No Shirayuki and was about to fight her. When he had lost his powers and were saying their goodbyes. Most of all, when Yamamoto had instructed the captains to kill Ichigo in case he turned on them. They couldn't fool anyone as much as they tried to hide it and act like if they didn't know what they were talking about.

Rukia was enjoying it so far, though they had a bit of trouble on getting the blessing from a certain Captain and a very over protective older brother, Byakuya Kuchiki. They got the idea of going to Soul Society and tell him personally or more like Ichigo asked for his permission. As soon as the question had came out of Ichigo's mouth, Byakuya had grabbed him by his shinigami robes and started dragging him outside. Once out there, Ichigo was thrown to the ground with the tip of Senbonzakura at his throat, with a very stoic expression and narrowed eyes. What seemed like hours, Byakuya had stopped his questions when he asked the most important one of them all "Do you sincerely love Rukia?", "With all my heart" the orange haired brat had immediately answered. Byakuya had hesitated a bit until he turned to Rukia to confirm such thing. When he saw those tears, he quickly gave in and offered his blessing but not before giving his most sinful threat he'd come up with in all the years Ichigo had known him. Byakuya earned a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek from his pride.

Ichigo had also gotten a very long lecture from Captain Ukitake that if he ever were to find out that his best and most favorite subordinate was hurt physically, mentally, or emotionally, he would go after him and possibly kill him. Sick and innocent he may be, but when it comes to the most important people to him, he's willing to put the major effort in causing pain to those who had caused the suffering.

Next he got a very long and a very scary threat from Renji. Though they didn't get along well, Ichigo knew that if anyone were to ever hurt Rukia, Renji wouldn't hesitate in wiping that bastard off the face of earth and after life. Which is why he respected him a great deal and understood his concern and protective manner. After all, Renji knows Rukia better than anyone out there. "Though my captain has already issued his warning, and I see it being a painful one, what I will do to you if anything ever happens to Rukia, is far more excruciating than what Captain Kuchiki has in store for you." Renji told him in a very serious tone and expression on his face that actually made Ichigo a little shaken up.

Ichigo would make sure that nothing were to ever happen to her because dealing with a pissed off best friend, captain and worst of all a very over protective brother was the last thing he wanted and he was sure that it would be the end of Kurosaki Ichigo.

Rukia had gotten the lecture from both Yuzu and Karin which shocked her to an extent. She never thought that she, Rukia Kuchiki, the princess of one of the 4 great noble families in Soul Society was gonna be lectured and threatened by two human girls. Underaged girls at that. But she completely understood. They both had reminded her that after their mother Masaki's death, Ichigo was in a very depressed state that was hard for the family. Blaming himself for it, he always thought about it from when he woke up till as soon as he was drifting to sleep. Karin, being the harsh one of the family had also mentioned that if she were to ever see her Ichii-nii hurt or at least sound hurt, sad, disappointed, she was going to tell Isshin to take her to Soul Society and go straight to the Kuchiki mansion so that Rukia can get a ball to the face hard and fast. Rukia immediately got a flashback of when Kukaku had punched her in the nose and her hand shot up to cover it and responded with a "Not gonna happen!".

Yuzu, being the gentle one, simply asked her nicely to not do anything to get her older brother in that horrible situation again. Which Rukia quickly set her at ease and promised to never hurt Ichigo under any circumstances. Isshin being the goofy one, said that if she were to ever do that to his punk of a son, he would gift her with breakfast every morning and give her advice on how to do the best positions for a grandchild which earn him a punch on the face curtesy of Karin. After recovering from the punch, Isshin had then turned very serious and threatened Rukia that if anything like that happened, he'll have a great fight with Byakuya with no hesitation and no matter if it would maybe get himself killed, he was damn sure that someone was going to pay. Even though knowing that Ichigo could defend himself and handle things better, he still couldn't help the fact that it was his precious son they were talking about.

And now here they were, holding hands and under a very tall and beautiful sakura tree that was fixing to witness the most important moment in both their lives. Rukia also knew that the reason for this day was because Ichigo had told her that he simply needed to be away from his family and wanted to do this on his own. Why was that? She had no clue, yet she still obliged. Ichigo cleared his throat and changed his weight to his right foot.

He was beyond nervous, this was very important and incredibly special for him, though he wouldn't admit it or say it out loud. "Rukia, you know how we have been dating for 2 years now" he said as he switched from right to his left foot, hands sweating now. Taking a deep breath, he continued "And it has been the best 2 years of my life, but I-I want more". Rukia had furrowed her brows together and kept staring at him. She truly had no clue what he was saying, what could he possibly want? Being new to this, she was utterly confused. "Rukia" he started kneeling and her eyes widened thinking that maybe something was wrong with him. "Are you okay, Ichigo?" she asked as she too kneeled. He stared at her with wide eyes and shook his head furiously, "Stand up, Midget!" he said in a very commanding tone. For her part, Rukia simply kicked him in the face which made him even more furious, "What was that for?!" he yelled and stood up. "What else fool?! For calling me a Midget!" Rukia crossed her arms and blew on her stubborn short bang while looking at him angrily.

She still had her attitude for waiting on this baka to say something for nearly 15 minutes and for her to be called a Midget? That didn't sit right with her. "After what I was going to do?!" he pressed his forehead into hers and gritted his teeth. "What were you going to do?! What takes you 15 minutes to just spill out what you were going to say!" She didn't back down and pushed her forhead to his and it was a pushing war until he opened his mouth again "I was going to ask you to marry me!". As soon as the words came out, Rukia recoiled back and stared at him shocked. "W-what?" she sure didn't expected this. Ichigo sighed and calmed down, he kept on staring at her "I said, I was going to ask you to marry me. That is why I was kneeling" he anwered. Rukia didn't move and just continued to stare at him, it wasn't until she suddenly threw herself at him with so much speed that made him fall flat on his back. "What the hell?!" he bellowed. "Shut up and just kiss me" she said and connected her lips with his.

After a long make out session, they stopped and Ichigo spoke, "Get the hell off me Midget, I need to put the ring on your finger" he was met with an elbow on his ribs as Rukia was getting up. Ichigo followed and kneeled and finally slipt the ring on her finger. "There" he smiled. He was truly happy that she accepted his proposal and a new chapter of his life was going to open. On the other hand, Rukia simply looked at the ring then up to her now fiance, "Ichigo… I honestly can't wait to be the future Mrs. Kurosaki Rukia" she commented and smiled at him. "And I can't wait for you to be as well" he smiled back at her and they both went for a kiss which was held with so much emotion, love, passion, lust. And the first step was completed under the sakura tree.


End file.
